


Elbereth...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [78]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to heal Frodo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elbereth...

Sam's calloused, brown hand slid gently over Frodo's chest. His fingertips swirled circles around the rose-colored skin of Frodo's nipples.

"You're so beautiful," Sam breathed, bending to replace fingertips with lips and tongue.

Frodo murmured Sam's name, his own hand reaching, sliding his fingers through soft, sandy curls. He moaned and his back arched, offering his body to Sam in loving surrender.

Sam remembered everything they went through together… everything Frodo went through for all their sakes. How much he had suffered. He breathed the name "Elbereth…" against Frodo's skin, praying that his touch would heal the one he loved.


End file.
